


god in jeans

by bebe8s



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Crush, Soft Richie Tozier, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: Give me more of your loveI believe in Heaven aboveCome and give me lifeShow me what it's like to fall into your arms
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. richie

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "god in jeans" by ryan beatty because that is just such a reddiecore song ok

Richie Tozier had never been a religious person. Sure, he went to church as a kid, but he never really believed much of it. But he was pretty sure that he was having a religious experience right now.

Eddie was on Richie's bed next to him, still damp from his shower and only in his little red shorts. On one hand, this was the most beautiful sight he had ever experienced. On the other hand, he couldn't _tell_ Eddie that, lest he catch on to Richie's lifelong crush.

Sometimes Richie thinks he could tell him, but then he remembers that they are literally roommates, so if things go poorly, they will still have to live together for the rest of the year. Stan is sick of Richie's lovesick complaining, and Bev keeps telling him that he just needs to _tell_ Eddie now that they're in college. And with Eddie looking so beautiful in front of him, he's seriously considering it.

In all of his thoughts, Richie doesn't realize that he's been staring. Staring way longer than best friends do. He only realizes this because he suddenly makes eye contact with a scowling Eddie.

"What are you looking at, dickwad?" Eddie asks, a little snarky. Eddie's always a little snarky. That's one of Richie's favorite things in the whole wide world. Eddie is the only person that can match Richie's trashmouth. 

Richie tries to think of something clever to say, some excuse. But he can't. His brain is malfunctioning and can only think of how damn cute Eddie looks right now. His mouth goes dry as he opens and closes it repeatedly, no sound coming out.

"Chee, is something wrong? You have never been so quiet in your life."

And for some reason, Richie just can't stop himself.

"I'm in love with you," Richie blurts out. Eddie blushes immediately and looks away, and Richie is sure he has just screwed up.

"Ha ha, very funny, Rich. Suddenly, I miss the jokes about my mother."

"I wasn't joking."

Eddie looks up at him with wide eyes, searching for any hint of joke on Richie's face. But Richie is dead serious right now. Richie is internally melting right now, with Eddie sitting so quietly in front of him. He just wishes Eddie would say something. _Anything._

"Richie..." Eddie starts, but Richie cuts him off. He doesn't want to give him the chance to break his heart.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said anything. Like, I hope everything can still be okay between us. I'm sorry." Richie shrinks back into himself, scooting as far away from Eddie as he can on the tiny dorm bed. He wants to leave because he kind of wants to cry, but he can't. He knows that will just make everything worse right now. He'll cry tomorrow when Eddie leaves for his first class.

"No, I-I love you, too."

Richie's head snaps up, eyes locking with Eddie's immediately. He takes in Eddie's slight blush, the way his breathing is a little sped up, the way his body seems to be slightly quivering. Richie isn't sure where he finds his next surge of confidence, but suddenly he's leaning in and pressing his lips against Eddie's. 

The kiss is soft at first, but it only takes a moment for it to become something more. Richie licks across Eddie's bottom lip before pressing his tongue into his mouth. He uses his tongue to map the inside of Eddie's mouth, wanting to remember it all.

When Eddie climbs forward into Richie's lap, Richie is _positive_ that he's having a religious experience. His hands fall to Eddie's waist, pulling him closer. When his cold hands press into Eddie's warm flesh, Eddie lets out a gasp that must have been sent from heaven above. Richie laughs into their kiss, not willing to pull away for even a second.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Eds. So fucking long," Richie says breathily when Eddie pulls back to drag his lips across Richie's neck. Richie's pretty sure that at this point he's just died and gone to heaven.

Eddie sits back, staring at Richie with so much love in his eyes Richie thinks he might combust. Richie brings his hand up to Eddie's face, sliding his thumb across his cheek. His skin is impossibly soft, and Richie suddenly wants to spend the rest of his life mapping every freckle on his body, learning his most sensitive spots, just being with him.

It's not necessarily a new thought, but it's the first time the thought doesn't fill him with guilt and heartbreak. It's the first time that he thinks maybe Eddie could feel that way, too. 

"You know, you're the most beautiful person I think I've ever seen," Richie says suddenly, drawing another blush from Eddie. That's another thing he wants to spend his life doing: making Eddie blush.

"Shut up and kiss me again, idiot."

Richie obliges, pulling Eddie's face back to his and connecting their lips. 

* * *

Later, after they've spent a solid half an hour making out and left several hickies as proof, Richie wraps his arms around Eddie and pulls him into his chest, kissing his temple. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eddie asks with a small voice, like he's scared of the answer.

"I didn't want to lose you. Figured it was better to just be your friend than to be your nothing. Glad you decided to look even more like a sex god tonight, though, because that forced me to say something."

Soon, Eddie's drifted off to sleep, leaving Richie awake with his own thoughts. But for the first time, his own thoughts aren't filled with the shame and guilt and sadness of secretly loving your best friend. His thoughts are filled with warmth and promise and happiness.


	2. eddie

Eddie Kaspbrak had never been a religious person. Probably because he resented how his mother always dragged him to church, or how she would use the Bible as reasoning for why Eddie shouldn't be gay. But he was pretty sure he was having a religious experience right now.

His roommate, Richie Tozier, was sprawled out next to him. They were both on Richie's bed, Richie having called Eddie over to sit and look at some video right as he walked in after taking his shower. Just being this close to Richie was enough to give Eddie heart palpitations, but to make it worse, Richie was wearing one of Eddie's favorite outfits.

He had on his paint-stained jeans with a few rips on them and a checkerboard print short sleeve button up with the first few buttons undone, giving Eddie a glimpse of Richie's upper chest. Eddie just wanted to put his lips on the skin there. He wanted to leave it littered with bruises shaped like his own lips.

When Richie looked up at him, Eddie quickly averted his eyes. He figured he would wait until Richie looked back down at his phone before resuming his daydreaming. And maybe he shouldn't resume his daydreaming at all, since Richie was his best friend, and had been since they were in elementary school, but he just couldn't help it. Something about his loud, stupid best friend was irresistable to him.

When he figured the coast was clear, that Richie would surely have stopped looking at him by now, he lifted his eyes back up. Except Richie was still staring at him (or, more specifically, staring at his chest). Knowing Richie, he's probably planning some stupid joke, so Eddie just snaps out, "What are you looking at, dickwad?"

But Richie doesn't reply. He looks like a deer in headlights, and Eddie is completely confused. Normally Eddie is the one struggling to form sentences, since he's always distracted by something about Richie. (And who could blame him? Those curls, long legs, freckles… Richie Tozier is goddamn delectable).

By now, Eddie's gotten worried. He's convinced this means Richie is having some sort of medical emergency that's rendering his trashmouth useless, so Eddie asks, "Chee, is something wrong? You have never been so quiet in your life."

"I'm in love with you."

Eddie almost blacks out. He's dreamt of hearing those words from Richie's mouth for  _ years  _ now. He's sure this can't be real. He stares at Richie, trying to make sense of what just happened. It must be a joke, right?

So he says as much, quipping, "Ha ha, very funny, Rich. Suddenly, I miss the jokes about my mother."

He says the last part to cover up the way his voice wavers when he says Richie's name.

Eddie's pretty sure he sees God when he hears Richie say, "I wasn't joking."

He looks at Richie, scrutinizing every aspect of his face. He knows Richie, knows what he looks like when he's making a joke. He doesn't look like that right now. He looks genuine, and even a little scared. Eddie wants to match his confession, wants to say how he feels, too.

"Richie..." Eddie says, getting ready to say  _ I fucking love you, please kiss me now _ . He doesn't get to, though, because Richie cuts him off. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said anything. Like, I hope everything can still be okay between us. I'm sorry."

And then Richie is pulling away from Eddie. He's curling in on himself, making his giant body as small as possible. It almost seems like he's afraid to touch Eddie at all. And Eddie hates it. He hates how broken and vulnerable Richie looks, hates how he can tell that Richie is holding back tears. 

"No, I-I love you, too," Eddie says, eyes moving over Richie's face to gauge his reaction. He can feel his own face heating up as Richie stares back at him. He knows he's blushing, but he can't help it. He feels like Richie can see right into his soul right now. 

Before he can do anything, Richie leans in and kisses him. Eddie hasn't kissed many people, but that doesn't matter. This kiss will forever and always be his favorite kiss. His best kiss. And when Richie pushes his tongue into his mouth, Eddie is  _ positive  _ that he's having a religious experience.

But he wants to be closer to Richie, so Eddie climbs into his lap, straddling him. Richie's giant hands find their way to Eddie's hips, and the electric feeling of Richie's cold skin touching him is one that must be from heaven above. Eddie can't help but gasp into Richie's mouth. 

Eddie drags his lips down Richie's jaw and to his neck, kissing along the exposed flesh. He hears Richie say, "I've wanted to do this for so long, Eds. So fucking long," and he's pretty sure he's just died and gone to heaven at this point.

Eddie stares into Richie's eyes, getting lost in their loving look. Richie brings his hand up to Eddie's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. It's such a tiny gesture, but Eddie melts into it. He wants Richie's hands on him forever. Now that he's finally gotten him, he's greedy. He's not letting him go.

He's ripped from his thoughts when Richie speaks again, saying, "You know, you're the most beautiful person I think I've ever seen."

Eddie blushes deeply. He's never been great at taking compliments, but hearing it from Richie just seems too good to be true. He doesn't really know what to say, so he just says, "Shut up and kiss me again, idiot."

* * *

After Eddie finally gets to cover Richie's exposed chest in hickies, the two of them lay together in Richie's bed. Richie has his arms wrapped around Eddie, and his lips press quickly against Eddie's temple. Eddie's mind is swimming in thoughts of Richie. The most prevalent one presses through, determined to be addressed, so Eddie asks.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to lose you. Figured it was better to just be your friend than to be your nothing. Glad you decided to look even more like a sex god tonight, though, because that forced me to say something."

Eddie blushes at that, a smile stretching across his cheeks. He falls asleep like that, wrapped up in Richie, dreaming about the future they could have together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! please come visit me on tumblr at birightsrichie for more of my incessant ramblings about reddie!!!


End file.
